Skin of a Serpent
by RohanVos
Summary: You would have ot be crazy to infilitrate the House of Slytherin, fortunatley Pan was crazy...crazy like a fox.


Skin of a Serpent

Chapter 1 First Encounters

Greetings all, this is a little spattering that I came up with the other day after reading many stories of the forgotten realms and an equal amount of Harry Potter. This will be an AU story that will hopefully follow the books with just a few changes. I will not go through the entire year but will rather do highlights of certain parts. I hope you enjoy. The best way I can describe the story is that it is almost like a biography of some kind, please feel free to comment on any and all things.

To be a Slytherin to many was to be cold, calculating, cunning, and above else striking from the darkness, to claim purity of their bloodline above all else, to make alliances only for singular gain. Many fit this pattern, there were exceptions, diamonds in the rough as they were, and then there was Pan. He was weird and that was all there was to it. To best describe him and his chaotic role in the events of the second war, one must start at the beginning of it all. Of his lineage from the proud and noble house of Hotterson, whose members are known for their incredibly chaotic lives. Not that they were evil by any sort, the family believed in living spontaneously. They refused to conform to any of what society was expected of them. Elijah Hotterson, for one is remembered for how his corpse jumped up during the funeral and gave his own eulogy followed by a terrific song and dance. As a result this particular pureblood family lived on the fringes of acceptance. It was thought that the bloodline had passed away some time ago, but almost as chaotically as they lived, one bearing their name returned.

Pan was named for the Greek God of Chaos, some often though he was an avatar of the Olympian, especially after he took to wearing a toga and playing a lyre. His actions during his years at Hogwarts were numerous ranging from noble to notorious. To best understand Pan you need to start at the beginning…at least what we know of it.

As the first years were waiting to be brought into Hogwarts Blaise Zabini was waiting at the end, something that she was used to. Her name started with Z and she was always the last chosen, why couldn't her last name start with a Y at least then she would be second last, finding a dark place in the shadows she started to cry about everything that would happen as a result of her actions, what if she wasn't chosen by any house or if there wasn't enough room then she would be sent home. She did not want that. Looking up through tear soaked eyes she saw a figure offering her a hand to pull her up. She had not seen where had he come from it was though he had aparated directly in front of her, but that was impossible no one that young could aparate. Though she did not know who he was, Blaise could feel the magic flowing off of him giving of a feeling of serenity.

"Don't worry about it, there always is enough spots for new students at Hogwarts, and you won't be the last person to be sorted I promise he said while drying her tears." The stranger, whom Blaise now saw was merely a child just as she was. Except he was dressed very differently, a cape flowed off of his shoulders and a gigantic hat of some kind sat perched on his head in such a way that only one emerald eye could be seen. He wore no school robes but rather something out of the Renaissance Fairs that she had seen earlier that year in Venice.

After what seemed like an eternity she offered, "Thank you, but you see I'm the only one with a last name that starts with a Z, I'll be last and everyone will be watching me, they never watch anyone else but the last person in line and I hate it when everyone is watching me." Blaise had no idea why she was speaking like this she just kept pouring out to this oddly dressed boy she just met.

"I understand that, well Blaise Zabini I promise you that after the sorting ceremony no one will even think of you as being the last student to be sorted at Hogwarts school of Wizardly." With that he wiped away her tears again and gave her a gentle hug that Blaise collapsed into the warm feeling of his magical aura. "Now I'll see you after the sorting whether they let me in or not. What's that's over there?"

Blaise turned her head for only a moment, but as she whipped her head back around with her black tresses flying in the air she found Pan vanished, for a moment she thought she had imagined it all till she saw the card. Holding it up to the light she easily read the flowing lines, "_My name is Pan, and I would be extremely greatful if you would save me spot at the dinner table_."

Just as she finished reading the short note she felt the ground shaking, which could only mean that the gigantic groundskeeper was approaching. Sure enough in a matter of seconds he had made his way over to her to lead her to the Great hall. Hagrid noticed the change in Blaise, when she had run off she was looking terrified and alone. Now she walked tall and it was though she knew something a secret that gave her strength and that no one else knew. Turning around Hagrid swore that he heard something like footsteps on stone, but glancing back he saw nothing but an empty hallway. "Peeves you'll get yours one day." The half giant mumbled as he followed the errant student to the great hall.

The storm had grown in intensity as the sorting had taken place and Blaise was preparing for her name to be called last. Where was Pan? She had believed him but she was beginning to worry, and with that a loud banging could be heard and the entrance to the great hall slowly opened to reveal a figure clocked in a cloak and a oversized hat, and inside Blaise began to squeal with joy. Others did not share her giddy reaction. The silent whispering soon grew in volume as they stared at this outlandishly dressed new arrival.

"Is that a muggle? I've never seen one before." One of the newly chosen Slytherin first year added with all the sarcasm that you would expect from the scion of a pureblood family.

"He sure is dressed funny, I bet he don't know what a decent robe looks like." An obese Slytherin added.

Soon it was impossible to tell who was talking as nonstop chattering as there was no end to the ceaseless chatter.

"Look at that funny hat!"

"Why wasn't he on the train?"

"Is it a ghost?"

"He is not a ghost young Hufflepuff."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, I am a ghost."

"Sorry friar. Well could he be a vampire?"

"Maybe."

Till at last, a great blast of silvery magic lit up the great hall as the Headmaster brought about an end to the disturbance. Dumbledore's ever calm voice echoed through softly, "If you would grace us with your name stranger I would gladly welcome you to Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

The intruder bowed solemnly and announced, "I am Pan Hotterson, and I am here to fathom the mysteries of the cosmos and chew bubblegum and I am all out of bubblegum."

Dumbledore, not missing a beat responded, ""It has been many long years since one of the ancient and noble house of Hotterson have attended Hogwarts School of wizardry Pan, and I welcome you to my school. I must ask however did you arrive here without taking the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh I missed the train so I just took the dragon. It was such a lovely night for flying and Bob, simply would not let me say no." Pan answered matter of factly.

Dumbledore's voice dropped several octaves and the gleam in his eye focused upon Pan as he gasped out. "You don't mean that Bob that I am thinking of."

"Oh forgive me Headmaster, his full name is Robert the Black, the Knight Owl of the Westfall, Scourge of the Barrows, and so on and so forth, bane of Kings. It would take to long to list of all his titles, so he likes to go by Bob."

Dumbledore knew full and well every title that went along with the ancients dragons name, several times it had been thought slain only to return. Fighting to keep his serene calm he responded, "Oh, and where is Bob now?"

Still kneeling Pan responded, "Oh he said something about taking a trip to see the Louve, something about seeing the exhibition of an old friend of his. That and how he hopes that you will come visit him to finish a game of chess that your grandfather began."

From that moment, Dumbledore knew that Pan, was telling the truth, few among the wizarding world knew of the connection between his line and Bob, mainly that for as long as his family continued to best him at chess then he would not scourge the countryside. "I will endeavor to entertain him at his earliest convenience. Now then Pan, if you would be so kind to have the sorting hat placed upon your head, we shall recommence with the sorting."

"Please headmaster, I was last here so it would be impolite to go in front of those that have already been here. I will take my place at the end of the line and await for my turn."

"As you wish young Hotterson, though please speak to me later after the sorting about some other matters."

"As you wish Headmaster. " Pan, rose from his bow, and walked solemnly to the far end of the line and was soon the object of intense scrutiny by the students and faculty alike. The remaining names were called off until at last only Pan remained. Countless pairs of eyes followed him as he casually walked to face the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonall, but instead of sitting on the stool he reverently curtsied to the floor facing the head table and tucked his own hat under his right arm. Somewhat taken back by such an old-fashioned gesture it took a moment for her to remember her role till she gingerly lowered the sorting cap onto the still kneeling Pan, and the hat began to speak.

"Ah it has been a long time since I have seen the formal salute of the Hotterson family, far to long indeed. I knew those rumors of your family immolating themselves with defective holocaust cloaks to be an ugly rumor. Now where will you go I wonder?"

"I always trust the judgment of such a fine hat, where you lead I will follow."

Then the sorting hat spoke in a voice that only Pan could hear, "I know that you are not who you claim to be directly, though the blood tie does bind you to the house, I would advise you to tread lightly and if you wish I will put you in a house where there will be no questions only acceptance."

"You and I both know what path I must follow, I need to be there when it happens again, and there is only one house where I can be there when it hits the fan."

"Hits the fan? Is that a muggle expression?"

"It's a muggle turn, basically think of as throwing dragon dung into a potion sifter. Nothing good can come of it.

"Well, but after few moments' silence the sorting hat boomed out, "Slytherin, indeed is the place where you belong."

There was a respectable applause, but nowhere near the amount that had welcomed the previous first years; they did not know what to make of him. He was of an ancient house of Magic, but he did not behave as one of the purebloods was supposed to act. Replacing his own hat upon his head Pan made his way to the Silver and Green, with his first steps he caused many students to jump up form the chairs as his once silent footfalls now boomed echoed through the hall as if they were cracks of thunder then just as suddenly there would be no noise Taking an empty place by who would have been the last student to be sorted, Pan whispered in hushed tones, " You see Blaise, I told you that you would not be the last one sorted. Could you please pass the biscuits."

Looking at the strange students face, she noticed that his eye patch was now on the right eye and she almost lost herself in its green depths of his uncovered eye. After a moment she shook her head letting her hair whirl about her face as she tried to steady herself, "Sure, biscuits right away Pan. Oh and Pan thanks."

"Of course my lady."

Over the next weeks Pan became even more of an enigma, he moved through camps in the Slytherin House like a ballet through a minefield, aggravating and embarrassing Draco Malfoy on several occasions, and saving him just as many times from pranks from the Weasley twins. A state of perpetual war was waged between Pan and the brothers; every chance encounter was a battle to be fought in the mindset of the Gryffindors. Every foe was to be faced without a moments thought of the risks, to Pan though the fun was in causing his foes plans to backfire and then lecturing them on the proper procedure.

The professors did not know what to make of him, his capacity for chaos was well known, but just as well known was his capacity for learning and his love of helping others to learn. In all his years at Hogwarts Dumbledore had seen only one other student with Pans capabilities, and it grieved him to no end as to what may happen, yet it seemed as though he was a creature of chaos refusing to yield. Pan's abilites were well beyond his age and he possesses a wide array of magical devices, He walked to class, but unlike the rest of his students he choose to walk on the ceiling, "Less traffic." Was his reasoning and he would tell no one where he had found such amazing items.

He carried a number of magical items on his person, but most were only cheap gimmicks, or simple charms, but some would have been found in the possession of a veteran auror would have been jealous of. Despite Pan's placement in the house of Slytherin, he was able to make friends with members of each house among the first years. Yet they all had something in common, they were deemed outcasts of their house Neville owned his talent in charms to the tutoring that Pan gave him, it was a deep secret what occurred between the two, Ronald Weasley and his brothers had declared that on no certain terms that anyway seen with Pan was fair game, so far their attempts had failed brilliantly. Members of the Ravenclaw house were more tolerant of the crazy snake as he was being called, especially after he had bested them in a spelling bee. The Hufflepuffs looked beyond his weird exterior there was someone that valued friendship above all else. There was no easy way to unravel the mystery that Pan was, especially after the incident with the brooms.


End file.
